Envy one shot Horror of our love
by Kotori wa utau
Summary: I'm a killer cold and wrathful...


_I'm a killer, cold and wrathful_

Envy ran threw the trees searching for her.

_Silent sleeper, I've been inside your bedroom_

I looked out my window of my room.

_I've murdered half the town_

Envy killed anyone who had ever hurt her.

_left you love notes on their headstones_

Every time some one died in the town I got a letter. I read them often to see is I could find out who it was.

I_'ll fill the graveyards until I have you._

Envy only wanted her. No one else could have her.

_Moonlight walking, I smell your softness_

I watched as the moon turned bloody and walked outside, surrounded by trees.

_carnivorous and lusting to track you down among the pines._

Envy finally saw her and stopped breathless.

_I want you stuffed into my mouth_

I looked around and saw him. I walked over to him, kissing his lips roughtly.

_hold you down and tear you open, live inside you –_

Envy pressed her to a tree and lifted her up.

l_ove, I'd never hurt you._

Is it wrong if I want to be with the murderer of so many people and trust him to not hurt me?

_But I'll grind against your bones until our marrows mix_

Envy pressed his hips into hers.

_I will eat you slowly.._.

I gently bit his neck after kissing him.

_the horror of our love_,

" Wait we cant be together. I'm a monster. How could you ever love me?" Envy looked into her light blue eyes with a sad look

_never so much blood pulled through my veins._

I looked at him with a soft gaze "I love you and no one can change that. You are no monster to me. I trust you."

_Oh, the horror of out love... never so much blood_

"I'm so sorry if I ever hurt you." Envy said softly

_I wake in terror, blackbirds screaming_

I shot up when I heard a crow yelling at my window. I looked around for him.

d_ark cathedrals spilling midnight on the altars_

Envy smirked and watched her in her tarried state and walked over to her.

_I'm your servant, my immortal_

I saw him and bowed waiting for his order

_pale and perfect, such unholy heaving –_

Envy gently traced the pale skin on her shoulder

_the statues close their eyes, the room is changing_

I looked up slightly at him before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

_break my skin and drain me._

Envy felt her bite his lip and tasted a little blood.

_Ancient language, speak through fingers_

I traced my fingers along his thigh gently

_the awful edges where you end and I begin_

Envy didn't want to pull away for anything.

_inside your mouth I cannot see –_

I pulled him on top and submitted to him.

_there's catastrophe in everything I'm touching_

Envy pinned her down making bruises on her wrist by accident.

_as I sweat I crush you._

I lain under him and breathed deeply.

_And I hold your beating chambers until they beat no more_

Envy started to massage her body

_you die like angels sing..._

I couldn't stand it any longer and let out a soft moan

_Oh, the horror of our love_

Envy knew they would never be able to truly be together and it pained him badly.

_never so much blood pulled through my veins._

I felt so alive when with him.

_Oh, the horror of out love... never so much blood_

Envy had killed so many people who had hurt her.

_You're a ghost love, nightgown flowing_

As I stood the sheets wrapped around me loosely flowed.

_your body blue and walking along the continental shel_f

Envy looked down when he saw the bruses he had caused her. He never mean to but he couldn't help, he couldn't control his strength.

_you are a dream among the sharks_

I knew others wanted me but I would never be with the monsters. The only one for me was my lover.

_beautiful and terrifying, lit and restless_

Envy couldn't stop thinking about what he had done to her.

_we dance in dark suspension._

We could have gotten caught any moment now.

_And you bury me in the ocean floor beneath you_

Envy would protect her but she also wanted to protect him

_where they'll never hear us scream..._

I wanted to get away from every one. Just me and him so we wouldn't have to live in fear.

_Oh, the horror of our love_

It was a love never meant to be and Envy had to tell her.

_never so much blood pulled through my veins._

I could never leave him for anything.

_Oh, the horror of out love... never so much blood_

Envy slipped out the window he had come from not wanting to hurt her further and left her a note on her pillow.


End file.
